Seeking for a New Moon
by CancerBabe
Summary: After the battle with the Kadrians, Entarra was at peace once again. However, Sago, Kutahl and others within the group had a feeling that Mushra was still alive, somewhere in the world. They all decided to go on an adventure and search for him. While they took a break in a town, they all realized that there was someone missing in their group, Mushra's older sister.
1. Prologue

Long ago, a meteor landed on planet earth. The radiation from it became a problem for the inhabitants, so the humans created a biogenetic species out of animals, insects and humans. These creatures were known as Enterrans. During one timeline, humans went into war with the Enterrans. The enterrans were ruthless and advanced further than humans to the point of eventually erasing most of them out of existence. Five hundred years into the future, Yakumo, the last surviving human, awoken from her suspended animation and was told by her father to head west to a placed called Shinzo, a place that was a safe haven for the surviving humans. However, he never told her in the recording about how to find this mysterious place. On her journey Yakumo met with many trials and gained many friends. Enterrans known as Mushra, Malaya, Kutahl and Sago, all joined her on almost impossible journey.

During the battle of the bird people, their leader Rusephine used her manipulative powers of time and space to summon the past Mushrambo, the evil one who was responsible for destroying the humans and the city of Shinzo. When the battle between evil Mushrambo and the four good Entarrans ended, they disappeared into the wind. The past was rewritten and another parallel time began the new reality, one where these Enterrans never met Yakumo or have any memories of their adventures together. Some destinies were changed while others stayed the same. Yakumo continued on her journey to Shinzo and knew that the three Enterrans, who could combine and create the good Mushrambo, would be needed once again.

Aliens known as Kadrians wanted to enslave planet earth and to release their leader known as Lanancuras. Using the celestial crystal, Yakumo fought against Lanancuras's escape, who was imprisoned in the meteorite that crashed to earth decades ago. With the help of Mushra, Sago and Kutahl, the evil was vanquished but at the cost of Yakumo's life. Mushra also made the ultimate sacrifice when destroying Lanancuras. His bravery saved all of Enterra but he was nowhere to be found. Binka, a human who loved Yakumo, plus Sago and Kutahl, not to mention Kutahl's three little kittens, all sat off on a journey to find Mushra. But all must wonder, what happened to the enterran known as Malaya?


	2. Headmistress

Two years had past since the Yakumo's death. She would live on forever in the hearts of those who have known her. Yakumo was an inspiration to humans and enterrans alike. She was always so kind and gave everyone the benefit of the doubt. Yakumo always believed everyone had some good in them. Sago, Kutahl and Binka will never forget her light in times of darkness. There was another within the group who followed Yakumo. Where could she be?

When the group came across a thriving town, they all decided to take a break for a meal and stay the night. While everyone sat around the table of a restaurant Sago, the humanoid water enterran began to think about Mushra. Where in the world he could be? Then he remembered that Mushra had family who was still alive. He began to think long and hard about who the person was. He stirred his tea as he continued to think on it. His friends were trying to get his attention.

"Sago!" Binka, the human in the group, broke his daze. "What's the matter? You're spacing out."

"I just remembered that…" he paused. "Mushra has an older sister." Everyone was surprised by his sudden realization. Mushra barely mentioned having any siblings, let alone a sister. However, Sago could not remember anymore about her at the time, although he felt like there was something he was forgetting. Who was she? How come it took two years for Sago to remember? What was this woman's name? His train of thought was broken when he began to hear people talking in the seat at the table behind them.

"By the way, do you have an idea what happened to Draguton?" A strange human wondered.

"Who knows. It has been two years. There are many different rumors about what happened to him," said a gecko enterran. "Some say he ran away when his girlfriend disappeared, but others say that the Guardian of Enterra destroyed him."

"Guardian of Enterra? Why would they attack Draguton?" The human in awe asked. "Do anyone know who or what the guardian is like?"

Without turning to face them, Sago interrupted by reciting a legend he once heard. "There's a legend among Enterrans about a wolf that walked the earth by night. She defended the innocent and defeated the ones who have lost their way. No one knew the identity of the guardian but enterrans both feared and loved her nonetheless, for she gave everyone a sense of security. Sometimes, during the night, those who are lucky, will see her and experience the moon at its best." Binka and Kutahl were amazed that Sago was able to speak up like that. Sago was surprised at himself, where did he hear that from?

The gecko enterran approached Sago and his friends, curious about what he just said. "Wow, you know the legend of the moon goddess too?" He sat in the spare seat, cradling his chin in the palm of his hands with a wide grin.

"Moon goddess?" Sago looked up from his drink as his lips grazed the cup.

"Yes. It is said that the moon goddess gave up her immortality to cope with her loneliness. She wanted to be a part of this world so people would love her and rejoice in her presence. However, she had no memories of her life as a goddess so she could never remember why she came down to Enterra in the first place. But her overprotective nature gave her the name Guardian of Enterra." The gecko explained.

"Wait, you're saying that the Guardian of Enterra and the moon goddess are one in the same?" Binka piped up loudly.

"That's just a story," said the human friend of the gecko, standing next to Kutahl. "Legends like that are only to give people a sense of hope and reasoning."

Kutahl's youngest kitten, Este added. "I think stories like that are amazing. I bet the guardian is a really beautiful lady."

The gecko was named Ichabod and the human introduced herself as Mikano. They all sat together a while, talking about the battle with Lanancuras, that happened two years back. Sago then asked them for directions to a place to rest for the night. Ichabod told them there was a big mansion that doubles as a hotel for travelers. But Mikano spoke up before the group left the restaurant. "We have to warn you. Most enterrans who never come out that building experiencing a good time."

"Those are just rumors, Mikano," Ichabod added.

"But people around here say that the headmistress of the place is really aggressive towards her customers and employees. Those who leave always complain about how strict the rules of the place were," she told him.

The group of friends left to find the hotel anyways. Following rules was not that big of challenge, though if Mushra was around he would purposely go exploring. He was more curious than Kutahl; Kutahl was an actual yellow cat enterran. The mansion was not hard to find, though Sago got a looming feeling coming from it. The building itself seemed in good shape but its aura was dark. Binka was unsure about going in but Sago smiled and said it was all just silly rumors.

A black cat enterran in uniform, greeted them as they walked into the lobby. It was absolutely stunning. The floors were so shiny that Binka could see her own reflection. The kittens ran around in the giant room, having fun with seeing their reflection. A red carpet stretched from the entrance to the stairway. The stairs split in the middle going right and left, plus there was an elevator that took people up to the top floor. Even though Sago was excited about the beauty of the mansion, it still did not feel right. The disheartening emotion became stronger as he laid eyes on a woman standing at the landing of the stairs. His heart thumped heavily against his chest. Her human flesh was cloaked by a pale yellow robe and even though her eyes were covered by the hood, he could tell she was looking directly at him.

"Greetings fellow travelers," she seemed friendly but her toned seemed too forced. "Welcome to Luna's Inn."

"Hello there," Kutahl said, waving expressing his excitement.

She stopped, sizing up the overly plump cat in pink clothes. Sago could not take his eyes off of her. "You must be the headmistress," he observed.

"You're quick to think so and I admire that. Yes, I am the headmistress and I came to lay down the rules of this place," her voice was stern. Sago growled quietly, yet protectively. Rumors or no rumors, he had to be ready for anything, to make sure no one would be put in harms way. "The casino and bar are for people that are of the legal age. The swimming pool are for anyone who want to have their fun. No running in the hallways. Quiet hours are eleven past morning to six after midnight. Meals will be served at the scheduled times, please go to the diner for the hours." She explained as she walked around the lobby.

"Sago, this headmistress doesn't seem that bad. Do you think the people here might have misjudged her?" Kutahl whispered.

"I don't know, Kutahl. Something doesn't seem to add up," Sago said.

"How so?" Kutahl wondered.

"Those people we met said she was really aggressive towards her customers. People wouldn't say such things unless they were to experience something horrible," Sago said watching Binka and the kittens run around. Then his attention shot back to the mysterious woman in robes. "Are there more rules?"

The mistress smirked then spoke up. "Yes, in matter of fact there are," she paused for a moment. "If anyone tries to enter my room or any other of the locked rooms without permission, they will be kicked out or worse." With that said she walked back up the stairs, leaving the rest of the group to escorted to their room.

Everyone was sat at their beds, thinking about what to do next. Kutahl and Sago were sharing a bed while Binka and the kittens shared the other one. Sago pondered about what the mistress said, about entering her room. Even though he could not see her face properly, he felt like he was staring at a ghost. Did he know her? But how? This was the first time Sago was in this town. So he couldn't know anyone. Sago rubbed his head as he went to bathroom to wash his face, staring at his reflection he noticed some dirt was on his helmet. He took the time to take it off and give it a cleaning. No one else was allowed to see his hair, it was different plus his horns was unattractive. People always called him a devil for having such horns then there were other enterrans who made fun of him for having horns in the beginning. Sago quickly put the helmet back on to hide the reminders. As he looked down at his hand he sighed. After seeing the mistress his heart ached. But why? Why was it bothering him? Could it have something to do with Mushra's sister? No matter how hard he tried, the woman's name was on the tip of his tongue. He somehow knew that deep down he should know her name.

Binka was in awe at all the food spread throughout the table. Kutahl was amazed as well but his attention was caught by a beautiful white cat enterran with bright violet eyes. She wore a pretty purple uniform that doubled as her apron. Sago admired how beautiful she was but his mind was other things to really give her any kind of compliment. Kutahl had to ask for her name.

"Kateal is my name," she replied giving a polite curtsy. "What are all your names?"

"I'm Binka," the human said. "The twin kittens are named Rei and Sen while the youngest of the three is Este."

"You're really pretty," Este said smiling up at the white cat. Kateal smiled gently. "This big kitty is our Uncle Kutahl." She said in his placed, while Kutahl was stuffing his face with all the delightful food and did the same for Sago, who was not paying attention. "And the guy lost in thought over there is Sago."

"Hold on, did you say their names were Sago and Kutahl?" Kateal was shocked. Everyone looked at each other, unsure about what the waitress was getting at. Sago snapped out his thoughts when he heard her tone. Kateal seemed shocked yet happy to know their names. "You'll have to excuse me." That was strange, they have never had someone react that way to their names. They were very doubtful that Kateal's reaction was something to be glad about. Everyone else continued eating while Sago was fixated on what just happened. He had to find out more in regards of the current situations. Maybe there was something about the mistress he was missing. When he reached the top of the stairway, he heard yelling coming from a room nearby. He hid himself behind the corner of the hallway, still close enough to hear the conversation.

"But Mistress, they could be the ones who can release you. What about the prophecy?" Kateal begged beyond the doors.

"That stupid prophecy was only spoken to give everyone false hop. I don't need anyone to release me!" the mistress yelled. "Now get out and do your job!"

"But Mistress, your journal spoke of their names…" Kateal pleaded.

"Out!" Sago heard the mistress scream.

Kateal ran out from the room sobbing from tears. She paused as she seen Sago in the corner of her eye but continued running away. He felt bad about what happened, he was obligated to approach the mistress and scold her for being so mean. But as he was about to knock, there was sobbing coming within the room. It sounded like she was talking to herself.

"Why I am so miserable?" She sniffed back her tears. "I have all this money but still I feel like there's a void in my heart. Why do I feel so lost?" She continued to sob. "I've given up on the possibility of being freed. There's no one this planet could have such hands." Sago's heart broke listening to her vent. However, he could not allow himself to be caught up in someone else's affairs. As he turned to leave he noticed another room across the hall from the mistress's room with the sign "Only Water" written on the door. He gently tried to turn the knob but it was locked. Before he were to get caught he walked back to the diner to greet his friends.

"Hey Sago, where did you go?" Binka wondered.

He didn't answer just simply asked a different question. "Anyone know where Kateal is? I want to speak with her."

"Now that you mention it, she seemed awfully distressed when she ran into the kitchen," Kutahl observed. "What happened?" Sago didn't answer, he walked towards the kitchen with a serious expression on his face and Kutahl followed, along with everyone else. Kateal was chopping up carrots as the tears kept flowing down her cheeks. "My dear, why are you so down?" Kutahl asked, genuinely concerned.

Kateal would not answer but as the silence was kept the kittens became concerned as well. They leaped up on the counter and looked up at her. They all wanted to know why she was upset. Then Sago placed a hand on her's. "Please tell us what happened." He begged. "Why did the mistress yell at you like that?"

She let out a sigh and stopped chopping at the vegetables. "About two years ago, after Draguton went missing, the mistress opened up this mansion as her own business. She was always so aggressive towards anyone who became curious about her," Kateal paused to wiped the water from her face. Binka wet a clean cloth for her to use to clean herself with, she kindly thanked Binka then continued. "One day, when the mistress decided to go outside, my sister and I curiously decided to snoop through her room. We found a journal that mentioned she had a brother and shared adventures with two other enterrans while they journeyed with a human to a place called Shinzo.

"However, we were caught red handed. That was the most aggressive we've ever seen her. The mistress threw things at us and ordered us to destroy the book. My sister was devastated and quit her job. I could have quit but I decided to stay, not only because I needed the money but I know that all this aggression is a mask to hide her true nature." Kateal explained. "I just wish there was some way to help her."

They were all silent for a moment, thinking, but then Binka spoke up. "Shinzo? Does that mean she knew Yakumo?"

"If she were to know Yakumo, then we would have met her. But I don't have any memories of anyone else in our group other than Mushra," Kutahl argued.

"Don't forget Kutahl, we were all separated when the timelines were changed. I knew we were there was someone else but I could never remember her name. Now that Kateal has explained this to us I remember her name," Sago said.

"Well… What's her name Sago?" Binka asked impatiently.

"Mushra's older sister and the headmistress are the same person. Her name is Malaya," he confirmed.


End file.
